


In mourning

by nat_oliver



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy but Sad, Hannibal comforts him, Hannibal is Hannibal, M/M, Poor Will, Poor Winston, Sad, Will is a Mess, real sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_oliver/pseuds/nat_oliver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Will would react if one of his dogs died?<br/>Will is a mess and Hannibal is there to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In my defense, I must say that I love Winston.  
> Sorry about that.  
> Or not.  
> hehe.

"Will, are you listening?" Hannibal Lecter asked for the second time since the therapy session started an hour ago.

 

The dark haired boy was lost in thought again, Hannibal could tell by the blank look of Will. For a moment, he thought the boy was having a hallucination or maybe he was dissociating, but then he realized that Will's posture was not as tense as when these things happened, instead he was just thoughtful, enough not to hear a word that Hannibal had just spoken. Will once again smiled awkwardly.

"Sorry Doctor, got a lot on my mind today." He took his glasses from his nose and rubbed his eyes.

Of course if it were anyone else Hannibal would have found it extremely rude, but that was Will Graham. Hannibal looked at the man sitting in the armchair in front of him. Will was magnificent. His impossibly blue eyes like sapphires, his pale skin, his black curls falling over his forehead. Several times Hannibal suppressed the urge to take a lock of hair out of his eyes. And as if his looks were not enough, Will had the most interesting mind he'd ever had the pleasure to find. Will was a mess, yes, but he was a beautiful mess.

"If something bothers you, you can talk to me." Hannibal said encouragingly.

"It has nothing to do with the crimes." Will shook his head and looked away.

Hannibal didn't like the idea that Will kept his thoughts to himself. He had had so much work to make the boy feel at ease with his presence, with their conversations so that Will shared with him his thoughts and secrets, things he had never told anyone and that he would lead to grave gladly if Hannibal had not arrived and knocked down some of his barriers, not all of them, but soon there would be nothing between the two that keep Hannibal away. He felt as if this was a setback in his improvement and he could not let that happen.

"I'm not only your psychiatrist, I believe I am also your friend, Will. We can talk about anything."

Will shifted uncomfortably in his chair and sighed.

"It is Winston, he is not well." Will said with a worried expression.

Hannibal should know, Will loved his dogs and it was expected that the young man to be depressef if one of his beloved pets get sick. Hannibal did not care about the human race, much less inferior creatures like dogs. Honestly, he could not care less about the welfare of Winston, but it bothered him to see Will so worried and depressed. Hannibal wanted to comfort him and show that he cared, like the good friend he was.

"Is he ill?" Hannibal asked curiously.

"He looks so depressed, he doesn't want to eat ..." Will hissed "If it doesn't get better in the morning, I'll take him to the vet."

"Do you like them very much, isn't?"

"They are my babies." Will smiled. It was always amazing to see him smiling,it was like watching an event of nature that rarely happen. It was breathtaking, even the most silly smile, like this. "I don't know how a human being can abandon a dog or a cat. They are such beautiful creatures, so loving, so helpless ..." Will took a deep breath. "If I could, I would take all dogs I saw abandoned on the streets."

"I know you would." Hannibal leaned back in his armchair. "You transfer all the love that you should nourish for people, to the dogs." He said analyzing.

"People are evil." Will snapped suddenly harsh. "People kill for pleasure, people hurt others for pleasure. It is this kind of people I see every day, and every day I convince myself more that I prefer my dogs."

Hannibal began to understand. He was very clever when it came to Will, the boy left details of his life to escape without him noticing.

"Not everyone who approaches you do it with the intention to hurt you, Will. Think about it. "Hannibal said, making Will look at him puzzled. The two were silent for a while, Will looked at Hannibal as if he had discovered a great secret of Will. Hannibal could not be more pleased to discover that his assumptions were true. Suddenly, the alarm indicating the end of the appointment sounded on the table beside Hannibal's armchair.

"I have to go." Will said standing up too fast. "I have to see how Winston is." He said going to the door without waiting for Hannibal.

 

Again, he would have found it rude he was someone else, but he could forgive Will.   The next day Hannibal thought of going to Will's house and take breakfast, but he thought it best to wait. By the way Will had left the office, he would not be receptive. He spent the day receiving patients and in the afternoon, he received a worried call from Jack saying that Will haven't went to work and neither had called advising if he was sick or something and that he wasn't answering the phone.

In that moment Hannibal's heart almost stopped. Wolf Trap was virtually in the bush, the kind of place you would choose to shoot _George Romero's Night of the Living Dead_. More than once Hannibal found himself thinking that if Will fell in the bathroom and hit his head, no one would know until his body was already decomposed. He assured Jack that he would contact the young man and hung up. It was early evening, he had no patients to attend to, so he decided he would go to Wolf Trap.

The trip to Will Graham's house did not take more than an hour. Hannibal didn't want to admit it, but he was really worried about Will. As much as he hated his job, and as much as he wanted to avoid Crawford, Will never miss work and he is polite enough to call if something prevents him to go to work.

By the time he parked his car in front of Will's place, he noticed something was wrong. It was night and all the lights in the house were off. He left the car and noticed apprehensive that Will's car was there. He was home.

Hannibal walked slowly to the porch and stood in front of the door. He knocked a few times, but the house remained silent.

"Will!" Hannibal called and waited, but no one answered.

He frowned and felt a shiver down the spine. Did something happened to the young man? Without waiting more he tried the doorknob and found that it was open. Slowly he opened the door to the darkness of that house. He closed the door behind him and tried the switch on the wall, finding it without difficulty. When light invaded the place, he was faced with a devastating scene. A scene that he could never take off his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it  
> it supposed to have just one chapter, but i write too much.  
> hehe.

The dogs were all there in the living room. Some of them were lying, others rose and came to Hannibal wagging their tails, but they all returned to stay close to Will.

The dark haired boy was sitting on the floor. He wore the same clothes from the previous day.  He had a blank stare and the doctor could see that his eyes were also red and swollen as if he had been crying a lot even though he was not crying now.

"Will?" Hannibal called him approaching a few steps. Just then he noticed that.

Will was holding something wrapped in a green blanket. He held it close to his chest and rocked it as if it were a baby. Hannibal looked at that scene not understanding anything.

"Will, can you hear me?" Hannibal knelt in front of the boy not minding that his expensive trousers would get full of dog fur. "Talk to me!"

He waved in front of Will's eyes and the boy did not blink. What had  happened? Apparently Will was disassociating. Hannibal reached out to take that thing wrapped in the blanket from the boy's arms and he responded wincing,  afraid that Hannibal would take it from him. Will then began to rock back and forth. He was starting to get worried that Will was totally lost in his mind, he had to do something to bring the boy back.

"Will, I'm here." Hannibal said in a firm voice, touching his shoulder. "What happened?"

Will began to cry again, silent tears rolled from his eyes as he stared at nothing.

"He died ..." he replied in a trembling voice.

"What?" Hannibal said confused, then he turned his attention to that thing wrapped in a blanket that Will held like a baby.

Oh no ...

"Winston ..." Will sobbed and looked at his arms, to the dog.

Hannibal looked at that scene and for the first time in his life he did not know what to do. Will was holding the dead dog in his arms and crying like a child. Hannibal knew that Will loved his dogs, but this was too much, he was collapsing.

"When this happened? Yesterday?" Hannibal asked worried and Will nodded. "Give it to me." Hannibal said leaning to get the dog from the arms of Will, but the boy did not give it. "Will, please, there's nothing that can be done. I'll take it out there." He insisted.

Will looked at Hannibal with pleading eyes, but he relented. Hannibal took the dog in his arms and stood up from the floor of the living room. He walked to the door and opened it, getting out of the house. He put Winston on the porch floor, still wrapped in the blanket. He needed to take the dog outside the house, he needed to take him away from Will, the boy was already shaken enough and a corpse is not a thing that one should keep indoors. Later he would get rid of the corpse of Winston appropriately, but for now he had to take care of Will and his emotional state.

He returned to the living room and saw that Will was still sitting on the floor, the dogs were around him. Hannibal wondered how long he sat there with the dog in his arms. Hannibal approached him and reached his hand for Will to hold. Will took the hand of Hannibal and he helped him to stand on his feet.

Will collapsed into Hannibal's arms, burying his face in the chest of the Doctor and crying uncontrollably. Will was not the type to hug people, so Hannibal could not help but feel joyful with the boy's outburst. He was not happy for the death of the dog, not if it made Will sad like that, but he was glad that Will sought solace in his arms. At last.

"I got home ... and he was so quiet." Will said sobbing. "I went to check if he was okay, and he looked at me." He hugged Hannibal harder. "I know that dogs do not smile, but he seemed to smile at me."

"I'm sorry, Will."

"I wrapped him in the blanket and I was hugging him so he knew he was not alone." Will sobbed.

"He knew." Hannibal said with soothing voice as he stroked Will's hair.

They were embraced in the middle of the living room with the dogs agitated by seeing the distress of their owner. After a while, Hannibal pulled away and cupped Will's face. He wiped the tears from the boy with his finger. Will was so fragile. Looking from this angle, Will looked so small and helpless, so sad and in need of affection.

Hannibal moved closer and touched Will's lips with his. The urge to kiss Will was too strong and when he realized his arms were around the waist of the boy and he kissed him deeply. Will winced, but did not pull away from Hannibal, surrendering to the kiss. He knew that Will probably didn't know what he was doing, it was the grief talking for him, he was just looking for comfort in Hannibal, but the psychiatrist didn't care. Will was finally in his arms and he would never let him go.

 

§ § §

 

Hannibal parked the car in front of Wolf Trap. It was night, it was snowing outside and Hannibal could not see anything through the windshield, but he knew that Will would be at home. He had invited Hannibal to spend the Christmas Eve with him and had assured that he would cook. Hannibal couldn't be more happy.

He heard the low whine in the back seat of his car and looked in the rearview mirror. There was a box to transport dogs tied with a red bow on the handle. That was his gift to Will.

"Calm down, Winston II. Soon you will come out of that box and play with your new friends." Hannibal said in an amused tone.

That would be a wonderful night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> one more chapter.  
> Comments please!!!!!


End file.
